Clan:The Grey Knights
The Grey Knights | |} Historical Information Chapter One, Origins (2007-2009) The Grey knights began in the 2007 as Player vs Player(pvp) clan designed around the PVP worlds. *The Conception of the Grey Knights June 2007 **The Grey knights(TGK) was created for the average player to find off those who would claim the pvp worlds for their own. In it initial start up the clan had six original chapters(clan chats) Four combat clans two skiller clans. each one took shifts and sections of what is now the dig-site to protect what remains of our zarosian heritage. The grey knights have fought with many notable clans of runescape past such as the wilderness guardians, The Barrows Brothers Clan, and the Order of Zamorak. *First fight **Our first fight against the Order of Zamorak was an land slide victory for the newly formed TGK they we decimated beyond all belief this battle was first of many enduring challenges in TGK history. In this Particular battle it was close to being a Stalemate until the the Resupply hit TGk lines and we were able to recover most if not all ground lost during the 5 hour assault on our Varrock Border. *Intro to the wilderness guardians **The Wilderness Guardians were a known threat in TGK history due to their shear size and numbers which at the time TGK not able to fight a two front war with both the order of zarmorak and the wilderness guardians. So until the battle had ended with the order of zamorak the wilderness guardians clan leader ( his lordship) agree to a stand down battle with the order of zamorak was over. *The Last battle before the loss of the PVP worlds ** Our last engagement on The Morning of Oct 14 2008 we engaged an unknown clan as we made our final push to take over a section of varrock we made a it the western bank before we were over run with combatants for what appeared to be multi-able clans. We were force to withdraw while a few of our clan members were stuck in the phoenix guild due to the overwhelming assault on us . while clan senor staff argued over how to extract them Brother Captain Raikoh1 and 20 other made a hasty plan to recover the remaining TGK members and stall the remaining enemy clan members while the support team could heal them. Due to the sudden end of Pvp world the TGK Struggle to find it purpose while losing the majority of it following it slowly went in to retirement leaving only a hand full of members that are still active in game today. Chapter Two,Reformation(2011-2013) During this time The Grey Knights was at a standstill in numbers and in activity. This is when I PyroSwain(The Enforcer) first joined our fearless leader in the task of rebuilding the once notorious PVP clan. **• It started with a merge of two clans with equal size and stancher, The Grey Knights and Death Angels. The merge worked great we grew from there and started a new generation of clanning. A generation that would come to evolve into a master of all trades. It slowly built with the updates Jagex implemented into the clanning world. The citadel was a huge change which came with the clan camp update ( south west of Falador's southern gate). That alone became a huge part of our structure and organization within the clan’s internal government. We started dividing the tasks within the clan giving each rank a specific responsibility within the chain of command. This allowed us to work together as a team to give the clan as a whole the best gaming experience possible. For example, we ran events throughout the world including but not limited to PVP (player vs player) combat, PVM ( player vs monster) combat, mini games such as shooting star, holiday events, all quest, and group skilling in skills across the board. This allowed each player within the clan to take part in planning, leading, and participating in events they enjoy and try new things that they may not have experienced before. **•As we grew bigger we encountered internal problems as any clan does. To help combat these types of situations we implemented a rule that if there was a problem within the clan arose it would not be discussed within the clan chat, that way it kept the problem consolidated. In addition to this new rule we gathered a group of people who showed an interest in the clan's health and had a knack for looking at a problem for the facts and not the personal reasoning behind it. **•In extreme cases we used other methods to prevent further problems. The worst of witch was a kick and ban. A prime example of this would be a conspiracy planed by two members of our admin group, Travail Cat and Doc. These two members didn’t agree with the paramilitary structure we had running. They believed in a “friendship” clan. Not to say the members of are clan are not friends, because we are but we still know that our rank and job within the clan is necessary to the function and stability of the clan as a whole. However instead of seeing that the way we work is efficient and discussing their discrepancy with our ways they chose to take several of our members and start a new clan. This was all based on lies that they told said members in order to turn them against the key holders in the clan. The key holders in the clan found out about this plan and we tried to head it off in a diplomatic manner by offering Travail Cat (the main conspirator) the opportunity to run her own sub clan*. She did except the idea but shortly after she formed the sub clan the drama continued. We are not a clan who embraces drama, so we told her she would have to go about her own way and if she decided to continue to pull members, under false pretenses, it would be considered an act of war. Unfortunately Travail cat and her real life husband DakaFall teamed up and continued the drama, so a plan was formed and her clan was destroyed from within. Some time passed before Trivial Cat realized the stupidity of her actions and she expressed an interest in rejoining The Grey Knights as a citadel keeper with a low rank. After some time had passed and mutable meetings had been held to discuss the decision with The Grey Knights admin she was readmitted under the conditions stated above, and with caution we proceeded with our normal activaites. **•In recent days Trival Cat once again began to display actions witch only benefited her personal revenge vs. the clans best interest. **To expand on these actions I must first state that her real life husband was never admitted back into the clan because he refused to follow not only the clans rules but Jagex's rules. His main account has since been band by Jagex Admin do to botting. That being said Travail Cat activated one of her old accounts and claimed it was just for fun. The situation was left alone because there was no reason to suspect otherwise although there were doubts in the minds of the key holders. Later on it was screen shot that both her “old” account and her main account were on at the same time. When confronted about this incident she claimed that she left the old account to a “girlfriend” of hers who was new to the game. Although the doubt still sat in the minds of our key holders we embraced this “new” player with open arms. Slowly this new player began to display knowledge of high level monsters that 99% of new players would not have substantial knowledge of, and so the doubts grew. After an extensive investigation, ordered by our leader, it was discovered that Daka Fall( Travail Cat's real life husband) was the man behind the curtain in our clan. After past events it was only natural for us to assume that there was a plan afoot. Considering her past actions and the actions of people involved we took immediate action. Meaning we kicked and banned her and her “old” account when the admin voted that this was the best decision for the clan. **•This all being stated, let it be known that we (the key holders and admin of The Grey Knights) kept this situation under wraps and continued clan life as normal as possible. **•To sum everything up The Grey Knights have suffered many losses and fought many battles both on the fighting plain and off. Yet we have rebuilt and reorganized to make the clan the most friendly and productive environment we possibly can. As a clan we have learned from our mistakes and we strive to be better every day despite the obstacles that try to halt our success. Chapter Three: Current Operations 2014- The Grey Knights is always making changes to help better the clan's gaming experience. Currently we are making small changes to our ranks and duties as you see here on this page. We are always trying to grow and become better as a team. **Now days we are recruiting heavily to try and get the clans numbers back to a large but manageable size. We are also working on a schedule which will contain a daily event for members of The Grey Knights to participate in. Included in this schedule will be a weekly event which will include members from our allied clans. Within the clan we work on a code in which we strive to have members ask for help. Weather it is with a quest or a financial problem etc. we try our best to be open and help each other with whatever the current situation maybe. We will welcome anyone and everyone with open arms and attempt to give each player the attention they deserve to make Runescape and The Grey Knights a home away from home. We hope to hear from interested players that wish to join our happy family. ** We have successfully made peace with the heretics who betrayed us below is the formal admission of guilt. "I, Travail Cat Sincerely apologize for violating the terms, and agreements of The Grey Knights clan , as stated in the conversation "Debate in progress" 2014, 02, 09. And to resolve this issue, We have come to agreement that we shall ignore each-other in public area's throughout RuneScape." Society of Owls decided to abandon their obligations to the contract to which thier leader signed.Tension since then have been rather high between our clans. The Grey Knights have over come many obstacles to get to the position where they are now in. While we look forward to a bright future, it is important to remember our past, and the trials and tribulations that played a pivotal role in the development of our clan. keeping those events in sight instead of closing the door on them and forgetting them, we are now focused on the bright future that is just beyond the horizon. we have been focusing on strengthening our numbers not only in recruits but in PvP and PvM matches as well. we have come to understand as the elders before us did, that we can only keep what we know by giving it away. such as the in game knowledge and sharing with our fellow brothers the tactics of battle. which is something we know and understand all too well making us a force to be reckoned with. but not every thing will always be so glamorous, as The Grey Knights have a tough standard to withhold, many have come and left unable to withstand the bar that was forcefully and respectively put in place by the elders and leaders of the clan. set at such a standard that only the willing and dedicated come to taste victory. While helping our fellow brothers in the clan help achieve this goal with out physical assistance but instead knowledgeable assistance brings us all closer together in unity, becoming a sold unit that works together. while the masses perform their duties of their rank, each putting in their share of showing they care for the clans progression, we have become a tier 5 Citidal. A former sub clan has took it upon their selves to become a separate clan with out the support of The Grey Knights. We have tried to be diplomatic and solve this, but they continue to shut “TGK” out, wanting nothing to do with us. In breaking their contract we have declared a “rated clan war” upon them. their response to the situation is ignorance and delay. Sadly being closed minded and unopened to correction. As the emperor commanded, punish the sinners! Shatter his back, pull out his bones, his hair, his brains. Punish him for breaking the contract!They had came to an agreement upon not so long ago but now have changed their minds. More will be added as soon as possible Organization Structure __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Clans Category:Active Clan